gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The CW/Programming
This is a list of programming for The CW. Note: This is not the actual programming list for The CW. For the actual programming list, see here. Current *Supernatural (2006–present) (The WB, 2005–2006) *The Vampire Diaries (2009–present) *Arrow (2012–present) *Beauty & the Beast (2012–present) *The Originals (2013–present) *Reign (2013–present) *The 100 (2014–present) *The Flash (2014–present) *Jane the Virgin (2014–present) *iZombie (2015–present) *Whose Line Is It Anyway? (2013–present) *Penn & Teller: Fool Us (2014–present) *Masters of Illusion (2014–present) *Harry Potter (2008-present) (Fox, 2001-2005) *Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (2015-present) *Legends of Tomorrow (2016-present) *Supergirl (2016-present) (CBS, 2015-2016) *MADtv (2016-present) *My Last Days (2016-present) *Frequency (2016-present) *No Tomorrow (2016-present) Children's/Animated programming Main articles: One Magnificent Morning#Programming, List of programs broadcast by CW Cartoon Fun-day Mornings, Disney XD on The CW *''Atomic Puppet'' (2017-present) *''Beyblade: Burst'' (2017-present) *''Calling Dr. Pol'' (2014–present) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2016-present) *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' (2016-present) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (2016-present) *''Dinner Spinner'' (2016-present) *''Doctor Who Animated Series'' (2008-present) *''Dog Whisperer: Family Edition'' (2014–present) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' (2016-present) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2015-present) *''Gravity Falls'' (2016-present) *''Harry Potter'' (2008-present) (Fox, 2001-05) *''Johnny Bravo'' (2016-present) *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' (2017-present) *''League of Super Evil'' (2017-present) *''The Loud House'' (2016-present) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (October 18th, 2015 - present) *''Pokémon: The Series: Sun & Moon'' (2017-present) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2016-present) *''Rescue Me With Dr. Lisa'' (2016-present) *''Save Our Shelter'' (2015-present) *''Save to Win'' (2016-present) *''Skyland'' (2017-present) *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' (2016-present) *''Steven Universe'' (2016-present) *''Storm Hawks'' (2017-present) *''Time Squad'' (2016-present) *''Vacation Creation'' (2016-present) *''Yo-kai Watch'' (2017-present) Daytime *The Robert Irvine Show (2016-present) Upcoming *Riverdale (2017) *Tough Mudder (2017) Children's/Animated programming *''Mario & Luigi'' (2017) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2017) *''Phineas and Ferb: Tales from the 2nd Dimension'' (2017) *''As Told by Ginger'' (2017) *''Cardbattle'' (2017) Former *7th Heaven (2006–2007) (The WB, 1996–2006) *Gilmore Girls (2006–2007) (The WB, 2000–2006) *Smallville (2006–2011) (The WB, 2001–2006) *One Tree Hill (2006–2012) (The WB, 2003–2006) *Veronica Mars (2006–2007) (UPN, 2004–2006) *Runaway (2006) *Hidden Palms (2007) *Gossip Girl (2007–2012) *Life Is Wild (2007–2008) *Reaper (2007–2009) *90210 (2008–2013) *Privileged (2008–2009) *Easy Money (2008–2009) *Valentine (2008–2009) *The Beautiful Life: TBL (2009) *Melrose Place (2009–2010) *Life Unexpected (2010–2011) *Hellcats (2010–2011) *Nikita (2010–2013) *Ringer (2011–2012) *The Secret Circle (2011–2012) *Hart of Dixie (2011–2015) *The L.A. Complex (2012) *Emily Owens, M.D. (2012–2013) *The Carrie Diaries (2013–2014) *Cult (2013) *The Tomorrow People (2013–2014) *Star-Crossed (2014) *Girlfriends (2006–2008) (UPN, 2000–2006) *Reba (2006–2007) (The WB, 2001–2006) *All of Us (2006–2007) (UPN, 2003–2006) *Everybody Hates Chris (2006–2009) (UPN, 2005–2006) *The Game (2006–2009; 2011–present on BET) *Aliens in America (2007–2008) *18 to Life (2010) *Backpackers (2014) *Seed (2014) *WWE Friday Night SmackDown (2006–2008) (UPN, 1999-2006) *Beauty and the Geek (2006–2008) (The WB, 2005–2006) *Online Nation (2007) *Crowned: The Mother of All Pageants (2007–2008) *CW Now (2007–2008) *Pussycat Dolls Present: (2007–2008) *4Real (2008) *Farmer Wants a Wife (2008) *In Harm's Way (2008) *Stylista (2008) *The CW Sunday Night Movie (2008–2009) *13: Fear Is Real (2009) *Hitched or Ditched (2009) *High Society (2010) *Fly Girls (2010) *Plain Jane (2010) (MTV International, 2011) *Shedding for the Wedding (2011) *H8R (2011) *Remodeled (2012) *The Catalina (2012) *Oh Sit! (2012–2013) *The Next: Fame Is at Your Doorstep (2012) *Breaking Pointe (2012–2013) *Perfect Score (2013) *Capture (2013) *Famous in 12 (2014) *The Messengers (2015) *The Bill Cunningham Show (2012-2016) *A Wicked Offer (2015) *Significant Mother (2015) *Cedric's Barber Battle (2015) *Dates (2015) *America's Next Top Model (2006–2015) (UPN, 2003–2006) *Containment (2016) Children's/Animated programming Main articles: List of programs broadcast by Kids' WB, List of programs broadcast by CW Cartoon Fun-day Mornings, Toonzai#Programming, Vortexx#Programming, One Magnificent Morning#Former programming, The CW Cartoons *''6teen'' (2016-17) *''Ace Attorney Investigations'' (2008) *''Adventure Time'' (2014; 2016-17) *''All Grown Up!'' (2016) *''The Amazing Spiez!'' (2016) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (2008-09) *''Atomic Betty'' (2016-17) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2013–14) *''Ben 10'' (2016-17) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (2016-17) *''Beyblade'' (2016-17) *''Bolts and Blip'' (2013–14) *''Bones & Dog'' (2015) *''Chaotic'' (2008-10) *''Clarence'' (2015) *''CSI: The Animated Series'' (2015) *''Cubix: Robots for Everyone'' (2010–14) *''Danger Planet'' (2015-16) *''Digimon Adventure'' (2016-17) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2014) *''Dinosaur King'' (2010) *''Doodlez'' (2016-17) *''Dog Town, USA'' (2015-16) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2010–14) *''Dream Quest'' (2015-16) *''Edgar & Ellen'' (2010) *''Eon Kid'' (2007-08) *''Expedition Wild'' (2014-15) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2016-17) *''From Dull to Delight'' (2015-16) *''FusionFall'' (2011-15) *''GoGoRiki'' (2008–09) *''Grojband'' (2016-17) *''Grossology'' (2011-12) *''Hatched'' (2015-16) *''Hey Arnold!'' (2016-17) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' (2009-10) *''Histeria!'' (2010) *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009) *''Inch High, Private Eye'' (2016-17) *''The Inspectors'' (2015-16) *''Invader Zim'' (2016) *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' (2012) *''Jacob Two-Two'' (2011-12) *''Johnny Test'' (2006-08; 2016) (The WB, 2005-06) *''Justice League Unlimited'' (2012–14) *''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight'' (2008–09) *''Kappa Mikey'' (2009) *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (2009) *''The Legend of Zelda'' (2006-08; 2016) (UPN, 2002-06) *''Legion of Super Heroes'' (2006-08) *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' (2016) *''Litton's Animated Adventure'' (2013-2015) *''Loonatics Unleashed'' (2006-07) (The WB: 2005-06) *''Looped'' (2016-17) *''Magi-Nation'' (2008; 2011-12) *''Magical DoReMi'' (2010) *''Markiplier's Adventures'' (2015-16) *''Mighty Magiswords'' (2016-17) *''Mixels'' (2016-17) *''Monster Allergy'' (2006-07) *''My Dad the Rock Star'' (2016-17) *''My Life Me'' (2016-17) *''NCIS: Virginia'' (2015) *''Ned's Newt'' (2016-17) *''Nick Studio 10'' (2014-15) *''Neopets'' (2008-10) *''Otter Family'' (2015-16) *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' (2016) *''Pahkles'' (2015-16) *''PB&J Popples'' (2015) *''Pottermore'' (2015) *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy '' (2012–13) *''Recess Popples'' (2015-16) *''Reggie 12'' (2015) *''Regular Show'' (2016-17) *''Rescue Heroes'' (2012–14) *''Reluctantly Healthy'' (2014) *''Robotboy'' (2015) *''Rock the Park'' (2014-15) *''RollBots'' (2009–10) *''Rugrats'' (2016) *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' (2006-08) *''Skunk Fu!'' (2007-08; 2010) *''Sonic Heroes'' (2006-08) (UPN, 2005-06) *''Sonic Unleashed'' (2008-15) *''Sonic X'' (2010–14) *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' (2010-11) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2016-17) *''Spy City'' (2016-17) *''Tai Chi Chasers'' (2011-12) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2008–10) *''The 49ers'' (2014-15) *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' (2013–14) *''The Batman'' (2006-08) (The WB: 2004-06) *''The Brady Barr Experience'' (2014) *''The New Adventures of Nanoboy'' (2013) *''The Problem Solverz'' (2012) *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (2008; 2013-14) *''The X's'' (2009) *''Three Delivery'' (2016-17) *''Time Warp Trio'' (2008) *''Tom & Jerry Tales'' (2006-08) *''Torchwood: The Animated Series'' (2015-16) *''Transformers: Animated'' (2011-12) *''Transformers: Prime'' (2012–13) *''Uncle Grandpa'' (2016-17) *''Unlikely Animal Friends'' (2016) *''Viva Piñata'' (2008) *''Wayside'' (2016-17) *''Will & Dewitt'' (2008) *''Winx Club'' (2009–10) *''World of Quest'' (2008) *''WWE Saturday Morning Slam'' (2012–13) *''WWE Slam City'' (2015) *''Xiaolin Showdown'' (2006-07) (The WB: 2003-06) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (2008–11) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2010–14) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters'' (2012) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2008) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2011–14)